Ser padre adoptivo de un monstro tragón tiene sus ventajas
by Melgamonster
Summary: Kagura le logra arreglar una cita a Gintoki con su amada Ketsuno Ana, ¿qué pasará cuando las demás chicas se enteren? ¿Podrán tener una cita tranquila? [GinxKetsunoAna] [HaremxGintoki]


**SER TUTOR ILEGAL, PADRE ADOPTIVO DE UN MONSTRO TRAGÓN PUEDE TENER SUS VENTAJAS**

 **ONE SHOT**

 _N/A: antes que nada quiero avisar que hice este fic por diversión, no busco insultar ninguna ship del fandom, y pues quise hacer feliz a nuestro protagonista. Y si es GinxKetsunoAna y está ubicado un tiempo después del arco de Ketsuno Ana._

El hombre de la permanente natural estaba siguiendo su típica rutina de las mañanas, estaba viendo el programa de su meteoróloga favorita cepillándose los dientes.

—Y así como lo oyen señores —empezó a decir un hombre a través del televisor —. Nuestra reportera Ketsuno Ana tendrá un cita con el afortunado que sea la llamada número diez al estudio.

Gintoki se quedó estupefacto, necesitaba hallar ese aparato que necesitaba para conseguir una cita con su amada mujer del clima.

—Oh ya vamos en la llamada número ocho en tan solo cinco segundos

Al escuchar Gintoki eso se quedó congelado, estaba perdiendo una oportunidad de oro.

—¿Bueno? —preguntó alguien en la línea intentando sonar gruesa

—Hola, eres el afortunado con la llamada número diez. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Sakata Gintoki —hablo con mala actuación de hombre. Al escuchar ese nombre la meteoróloga sonrió.

El verdadero Gintoki de la permanente natural dejo de escuchar, no podía creer que el tipo que se acaba de ganar una cita con su amada chica se llamará igual que él.

—Gin chan, yo que tú me voy comprando ropa —expresó la pelirroja cuando le aventó el teléfono a su tutor.

Ahí fue donde Gintoki comprendió que era lo que había pasado

.

.

.

—Kagura peñizcame por favor —era la décimo primera vez que le pedía ese favor a la joven que le acompañaba, y es que ni él se la creía que tendría una cita con la mujer de sus sueños en el lugar más deseado por el para comer —El país de los dulces —dijo en un tono meloso

La joven había acompañado a su tutor de la permanente natural ya que era ella quien organizo la salida de él con su amada Ketsuno Ana, durante toda esta semana se arrepintió de hacerlo porque el hombre no sabía decir otra cosa más que "Tendré una cita con Ketsuno Ana" y eso lo repetía a cada rato.

Pero se reprimió las ganas de matarlo porque alguna vez, todos hemos tenido una ilusión.

—Buenas tardes —saludo el señor quien habían organizado el evento y la mujer aclamada por el samurái estaba a su lado.

—Buenas tardes —respondió Kagura.

—¿Él es la persona que se ganó la convivencia? —interrogó mientras lo examinaba de pies a cabeza, cosa que el examinado no se había dado cuenta porque estaba con el pensamiento en las nubes.

—Sí, es él. —Kagura extendió una licencia de manejo que ya había expirado dejando en claro la identidad del hombre.

—Está bien Ranko, es un viejo conocido mío —dijo con ternura la mujer que vestía un kimono rosa, mucho más hermoso que el que usaba para salir en televisión.

—Bueno —dio un suspiro cansado —La convivencia solo va a durar cuatro horas, en dado caso que lleguen a salir del restaurante nos veremos aquí para dar por concluida. Y nada de terceras personas en la convivencia, solo es para el hombre.

—Está bien, cabeza brillante —asintió Kagura mientras le dio un apodo referente a su carencia de cabello. Este nada más abandono el lugar con su ego apuñalado.

—No pensé que nos recordaras —soltó con penar niña.

—Nunca podría olvidar a los salvadores de los dos clanes más importantes de Onmyoji en el país

—Bueno me alegro que nos recuerdes —dijo con una sincera sonrisa —. Me imagino que él ha de ser el más feliz si se entera —señalo a su despreocupado tutor que ni se percataba de lo que hablaban las dos féminas que estaban a escasos metros de él —. Bueno te lo encargó —concluyó para después dejar solos a los adultos.

.

.

.

La joven de cabellos bermellón había decidido espera a su tutor afuera de la tienda, no traía dinero para estar ahí adentro, pero tampoco quería regresar a la casa, más qué se encontraba lejos del lugar. Como los gastos iban a correr por cuenta de la televisora pidió que le reservaran un lugar en el lugar más fino en cuanto a pastelería se refiere.

Así que se sentía feliz que cuando menos, el tipo que se sacrificaba para salvar a todos, gozara un poco.

—Kagura chan —le hablo una mujer, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

— _Anego_ —grito mientras se abalanzaba para abrazar a la chica que anteriormente le había hablado —Kyuu chan —también saludo a la otra chica..

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó sorprendida la del parche.

—Oh es que vine acompañar a alguien y me pidió que esperara afuera. —No quiso decir de quien se trataba, procuraría que la cita de su tutor ilegal salieran bien.

—Oh ya veo —sonrió con picardía —, estas aquí por una cita.

—Claro qué no _anego_ —negó con manos y cabeza —, ¿ustedes que harán? —preguntó para desviar el tema

—Kyuu chan me pidió que la acompañara a esta cafetería porque va a hacer un evento con el Bakufu y quiere llevar los pasteles de aquí.

—Oh ya veo

—Pero ahorita que estamos las tres si quieren podemos comer algo entre nosotras y después compro lo que me pidió padre. —La chica que se había limitado a estar callada había hablado.

—¿Es en serio? —preguntó Kagura con los ojos llenos de brillo, nunca imaginó poder comer ahí, ni siquiera robándole todo el dinero a Gin y empeñamdolo a él.

—¿En serio Kyuu chan? Gracias —sonrió de agradecimiento a su amiga.

—Vamos entren. —Le abrió la puerta del lugar a sus amigas.

.

.

.

Después de una tarde llena de risa y plática entre las tres amigas y el esfuerzo de Kagura por mantener la cita de su tutor en secreto. Todo iba saliendo bien o eso era lo que esperaba, hasta...

—Kagura chan —grito una sofocada ninja que entró al lugar y fue a su mesa. —¿Todavía tengo tiempo para impedir la cita de Gin?

La aludida no sabía que decir, tienda tres pares de ojos mirándola.

—¿De qué me hablas? —intento hacerse la desatendida.

—Sí, estuve acosando a Gintoki desde el techo como siempre, cuando me entere que le habías arreglado una cita con una tal Ketsuno Ana. No pude llegar a impedirlo antes porque estaba con el Oniwaban y me encargaron una misión de asesinato por eso no me pude librar.

—¿Kagura chan es cierto eso? —pregunto Kyuubei.

—¿Ketsuno Ana la chica del clima? — interrogó Otae.

Kagura solo se ocultó detrás de la pila de platos que había dejado.

—Gintoki ya no está aquí —gritó Sarutobi cuando inspeccionó el lugar.

La confidente de Gintoki dio un suspiro calmado, total él ya no estaba ahí, así que esas locas ya no harían nada para arruinarle su cita.

—Sí, se ganó una cita con la chica del clima —confesó.

—No pensé que Gintoki tuviera esos gustos —comentó Kyuubei

—Sí, todos los días mientras se lava los dientes ve las noticias, pero solo para ver a esa vieja. Debería dedicar el tiempo a azotarme a mí.

—Sería interesante ver la cita de Gintoki —dijo Otae.

—Yo puedo buscarlo por su olor. —Se puso un collar para perro, y le dio la correa a Otae.

—¿Pues qué estamos esperando?

—Otae chan deja que pague los pastelillo y ya nos vamos.

.

.

.

Iban caminando por una avenida bastante concurrida, tres chicas usando sus dos piernas y otra utilizando sus cuatro extremidades fingiendo ser un sabueso en busca de un olor.

—Sarutobi ¿qué haces en esas condiciones? —preguntó una rubia que iba pasando por ahí y se encontró con el extraño grupo.

—Buscamos a Gintoki —le respondió Otae.

—¿Huyo de casa? ¿Se fue sin pagar? —enlisto algunos motivos por el cual podrían buscar al de la permanente natural

—Tiene una cita con una mujer de la farándula —contestó Kyuubei.

—¿Mujer de la farándula? —Cada vez el grupo la dejaba más confundida.

—Sí, y queremos ver cómo se comporta.

—Oh, sería interesante verlo.

—Gintoki en frente a veinte metros —dijo la perra-humana y salió corriendo.

—Si piensan en arruinar la cita de Gintoki tienen que pasar sobre mí —dijo cuándo detuvo la carrera de Sarutobi con disparos de su sombrilla. Las cuatro mujeres hicieron unos pasos por atrás, nadie dejaba en duda la fuerza que poseía esa niña.

—Kagura chan solo queremos ver —comentó Otae.

—Prometemos no interrumpirlos —siguió Kyuubei.

—Yo igual siento curiosidad, no estoy aquí en plan de interrumpir.

—¿Qué? Pensé que ese era el plan desde un principio. Yo si quería saltar a los brazos de Gin... —no termino su frase porque otra bala había pasado a escasos centímetros de su rostro. —Esta bien solo iremos a ver.

Kagura sí que había aprendido bien a amenazar a alguien, no de envalde trabajo un tiempo para los Yakuza.

.

.

.

Las cinco mujeres se hallaban ocultas en un arbusto detrás de una banca donde estaban sentados una pareja.

—Me alegró que te haya gustado venir conmigo —dijo con nerviosismo Gintoki, mientras jugaba con sus dedos y se ponía rojo.

—No hables como si esto haya terminado, vamos a seguir disfrutando del lugar, faltan juegos por subirnos —La chica de castaña cabellera tomó a su acompañante del brazo y se dispuso a correr.

—Nunca imagine ver a Gintoki así —comentó Tsukuyo.

—Ni yo —dijo Kyuubei.

—Yo lo veo todas las mañanas que se para temprano solo para ver a esa tipa —soltó con despecho Sarutobi.

—Quien diría que el temido Shiroyasha tendría debilidad por una mujer tan fuera de su alcance —comentó voz externa al grupo, haciendo que todas las mujeres tomaran sus respectivas armas y atacaron contra aquel intruso.

—Vaya Hijikata san, si las chicas hubieran querido, mueres en ese mismo instante —dijo el compañero del aludido, mientras admiraba la escena, su vice comandante el piso, con cuatro chicas sosteniendo sus extremidades, una con el pie encima de él y todas apuntando a su cabeza.

—Toushi no es bueno interrumpir la plática de unas señoritas —comento Kagura mientras le quitaba el pie y alejaba la sombrilla-pistola de la cara del aludido. Las demás igual fueron soltando y dejando libre al oficial. — ¿Qué haces aquí bastardo? —Ahora se refería al otro vestido de negro.

—Recibimos unos reportes que un grupo de mujeres con aura vengativa andaban detrás de una pareja de tórtolos. China nunca pensé que te gustará _danna_ —comentó mientras miraba a la pareja compuesta por uno de la permanente natural y la famosa chica del clima.

—Yo no estoy interesada en ese tipo de hombres —respondió mientras le dedicaba una mirada de odio a quien osó emparejarla con el hombre "responsable" con quien vive. Agua y fuego se miraban con intensidad de odio, hasta que el fuego se vio apagado por aquel tifón.

—Oh ya veo, yo pensé que _danna_ e Hijikata san terminarían con intereses amorosos, ya que en su día libre suele encontrárselo e inclusive en un momento hasta bailaron y fueron al baño jun... —comentaba con monótono, hasta que fue interrumpido por su superior que le intento dar una estocada en su cuello pero la logro esquivar agachándose.

Mientras concentraban su atención en el par de policías, una masoquista salía corriendo a brazos de su sádico.

—Gin chan es solo mío, aléjate de él perra —exclamó a todo pulmón mientras se colgaba del cuello de Gintoki.

Cuando escucharon ese grito de guerra corrieron al lugar donde había venido.

—Oh no sabía que Gintoki san tendría alguien especial en su vida —comentó la chica del clima mientras se alejaba de él.

—No, no, no, no —negó con nerviosismo mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre de la pelimorada. —No la conozco —dijo para después aventarla lejos de ahí.

—Oh Gin chan como puedes olvidar que hicimos esto el otro y aquello —se hacia la mártir en el piso.

— _Danna_ quien pensaría que su cita rompería los corazones de unas doncellas —comentó Sougo mientras señalaba a las mujeres que estaban en a su lado.

—¿Qué? —Se sobre exaltó.

—Oh tu eres la famosa Ketsuno Ana —dijo Otae mientras la examinaba de pies a cabeza.

—Hola señorita Ketsuno —saludo Kyuubei.

—¿Cómo ha estado señorita Yagyuu?

—Bien, gracias por preguntar.

—Me saluda a su papá y a su abuelo de mi parte, por favor.

—¿Se conocen? —interrogó Otae mientras observaba a las dos.

—Sí, el clan Ketsuno también es muy importante para el Bakufu, y al ser hijas de los jefes nos conocemos —respondió Kyuubei.

—Oh eso tiene sentido —comentó Kagura.

Las únicas que no entendían nada eran Sacchan, Tsukuyo y Otae. "¿Qué tiene de famoso el clan de una chica del clima?" pensaban.

—Ana chan lamento que mis amigas interrumpieran tu cita con Gin chan. —Se disculpó apenada.

—No te preocupes Kagura chan, esto ya iba a terminar pronto de todos modos —. Sonrió para quitarle la preocupación a la niña.

Gintoki se encontraba peleando con Hijikata y las demás mujeres reprendían a Sarutobi por su acción.

—Veo que Gintoki es muy feliz con sus amigos —comento la de castaños cabellos.

—Se podría decir que si, él es una parte importante en nuestras vidas después de todo. Fue quien unió a todos las personas que estamos aquí presentes.

—Oh ya veo.

—Pero bueno, solo le quedan veinte minutos de su cita, así que lo mejor será que concluya bien —dijo para después tomar la mano de la chica y salir corriendo a dirección de su tutor, de este también tomo la mano y salió corriendo. Paró hasta que se encontraban lejos de ese grupo de alborotadores.

—Caminen hacia la pastelería y disfruten sus últimos quince minutos juntos —dijo Kagura para después dejarlos solos.

.

.

.

Caminaron en silencio, Gintoki después de la interrupción de esas chicas no podía ver a Ketsuno Ana a la cara y ella disfrutaba de su compañía.

—Tus amigos son adorables —comentó con una sonrisa.

—Ja, si tú lo dices —dijo con sarcasmo, estaba molesto porque habían interrumpido su privacidad.

—Gintoki san quiero hablar de algo con usted —paro de repente y este volteo a verla.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó con nerviosismo.

—Mi hermano dijo que después de que nos salvaste a todos, quiso arreglarte un matrimonio conmigo pero tú lo negaste. ¿Por qué? Pensé que te gustaba y por eso nos habías ayudado.

—Yo simplemente ayudo sin discriminar a nadie, sea una hermosa joven del clima o un gorila come bananas, lo ayudaré si esta en mis posibilidades. En cuanto al matrimonio, no me gustan las cosas sin amor. Si veo una flor hermosa en el parque, visitaría todos los días ese lugar para verla crecer hermosa y radiante; prefiero eso, a arrancarla para contemplarla en mi casa y se marchite. Tu sonrisa en un día de lluvia torrencial fue lo que me salvo a mí de la oscuridad, por eso quiero que sigas ahí sonriendo todos los días cuando nos das el clima, porque puede que esa sonrisa salve otras vidas, así como lo hizo conmigo.

—Oh ya veo —la declaración de su acompañante la dejó atónita, no sabía que decir esas habían sido las palabras más bonitas que le habían dicho.

—Puede que sea algo repentino, pero ¿me podrías dar tu autógrafo? —preguntó con timidez mientras extendía un papel y un plumón, hacia una reverencia.

—Claro —le sonrió y dejo su marca en ese papel que le había extendido.

—Gracias, muchas gracias por concederme el honor tener una cita contigo.

—Ni que lo digas —sonrió.

Ambos jóvenes caminaban hacia la pastelería donde pasarían a recoger a la famosa chica del clima.

.

.

.

—¿Como te fue en la cita? ¿Le volviste a decir lo del matrimonio? —pregunto Ketsuno Seimei, a su hermana.

—Fue muy agradable, inclusive conocí a algunos de sus amigos —sonreía mientras se adentraba a la habitación donde se encontraba el jefe de la familia Ketsuno.

—Me alegró, y ¿qué te dijo del matrimonio? Aunque carezca de poder mágico podría ser aceptado por su gran fuerza.

—Qué no estaba interesado.

—Oh ya veo, lo siento.

—No te preocupes hermano, creo que siente miedo de que pertenecemos a mundos diferentes.

—Puede ser —dijo para después dejar sola a su hermana, pues se encontraba más concentrada en la lluvia que caía en el jardín que en su conversación.

—Gracias por tus palabras Sakata Gintoki, tal vez digas que mi sonrisa te salvo fe la oscuridad, pero tú me tendiste tu mano cuando estaba en un tifón.

 **FIN**

 _N/A: Espero que les haya gustado, esta idea surgió de ver la reciente arena entre ships, ¿Qué paso? El mundo ya no es como antes :'v_

 _Shippen y dejen shippear._

 _Espero dejen su sensual review para hacer feliz a este intento de escritora :3_

 **GRACIAS POR LEER**


End file.
